interestingcuriosfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline- 18th Century and Earlier
Here is the Complete Timeline: Prehistory *3.8 billion years ago **Tsathoggua arrives on Earth. *1 billion BC **Elder Things settle on Earth. *750 million BC **Flying Polyps arrive on Earth and war with Elder Things, which ultimately prove victorious. *425 million BC **Yggdrasil is planted. *400 million BC **Great Race of Yith arrives on Earth, and imprison the Flying Polyps. *350 million BC **R'lyeh is built *300 million BC **R'lyeh sinks *160 million BC **Mi-Go arrive on Earth *100 million BC **Height of Elder Thing Civilization. *50 million BC **Flying Polyps revolt, Yithians flee to Jupiter. *17.5 million BC **Deep Thought is completed. *10 million BC **The Answer to Life, the Universe and Everything is ascertained by Deep Thought to be 42. *3 million BC **A large black monolith is left behind on Earth. Ape-men spurred to evolve. Before Christ *748,000 BC **Ice Age drives Elder Things underground, fall of the first Hyperborean Empire. *75,000 BC **Eve eats the apple in the Garden of Eden. *29,000 BC **Start of the rule of Gilgamesh. *3,800 BC **The Flame of Life of the African city of Kôr is created from the magic gathered after the Dagor Dagorath. *2750 BC **The Great Deluge occurs. ** Deucalion, also known as Noah, Dardanus and Utnapishtim, survives the Great Deluge afloat on an ark laden with two of every animal. **In India, Manu, instructed by Matsya, the fish Avatar of Vishnu, builds a boat to protect the seeds of life for the Indian subcontinent. **The Aztecs Nota and Nena, advised by the god Titlachahuan, survive by waiting out the flood in a hollowed-out cypress tree. **After 40 days of flood, the Earth is repopulated from rocks by Deucalion, clay by Fu Xi and Nüwa, and by several deities. **R’lyeh sinks. **Atlantis, as the home of Poseidon himself, is spared. It later becomes a world power, invading much of Europe, Greece and Ireland. **Defeat of the giant Ymir by Odin, Vili and Ve. *2300 BC **Construction of Stonehenge *2189 BC **Nimrod, known as Nimros in Greek, founds the city of Shinar (Assur). The Empire of Shinar – later known as the Assyrian Empire – quickly expands. Under Nimrod, the cities of Ur, Nineveh, Akkad, and Babel are conquered. *2160 BC **Under the reign of King Nimrod, construction on the Tower of Babel commences with the ultimate goal of reaching Heaven itself. *1928 BC **The Tower of Babel is destroyed. *1877 BC **Destruction of Sodom and Gomorrah *1652 **Pandora and her Box are created. *1271 BC **Oedipus becomes King of Thebes. *1258-1246 BC **Hercules performs his Twelve Labours. *1188-1178 BC *Odysseus had his Odyssey. 0 AD to 1399 *O **The Birth of Jesus. *30 **Jesus is crucified. *427 **The Nibelung dwarf sorcerer Alberich crafts a ring from gold stolen from the Rhinemaidens. *490 **Arthur Pendragon is born at Tintagel Castle in Cornwall. *512 ** Arthur begins rule as King of the Britons, sets up court at Camelot, alternatively called Celliwig or Caerleon. He and his knights begin to search for the Holy Grail. *537 **Arthur is killed by Mordred at the Battle of Cannlan *730 **Abdul Alhazred writes the Al Azif *738 **The Mad Arab, Abdul Alhazred, is torn to pieces by unseen demons in a marketplace in Damascus, after completing the Al Azif. *1190 **Dante Alighieri journeys through Hell, guided by the poet Virgil. **Robin Hood begins his escapades. *1194 **Richard the Lionheart returns to England under the guise of the enigmatic Black Knight, relieving John from power. *1227 **Death of Robin of Loxley. Marian retires to the forest to become Widow Hood. 15th Century *1455 **The War of the Roses start. *1481 **Quasimodo kills Dom Claude Frollo. *1485 **The War of the Roses end. 16th Century *1527 **Prospero is born in the Duchy of Milan. *1540 **Dr. Faustus becomes embroiled in contract disputes with his patron Mephistopheles. *1549 **Solomon Kane is born. *1588 **The biography of Orlando begins. **Don Quixote tilts at windmills. *1588-1594 **Sir Oliver Tressilian becomes a pirate and plunders the seven seas. *1599 **Percy Blake, 'The Laughing Cavalier', is born. 17th Century *1600 **Orlando and Queen Elizabeth become lovers. *1610 **The events of Shakespeare's The Tempest occurs. *1615 **D'Artagnan is born. *1623 **Percy Blake, an ancestor of the Scarlet Pimpernel, goes on several adventures. *1624 **The further adventures of Percy Blake. *1625 **D'Artagnan travels to Paris and meets the Three Musketeers. *1628 **D'Artagnan and the Three Musketeers fight at the Siege of La Rochelle. *1632 **Robinson Crusoe is born. *1635 **Possible formation of the Black Coats. *1642 **The English Civil War starts. *1643 **Innsmouth, Massachusetts, is founded. *1648-1649 **D'Artagnan and the Three Musketeers fail to rescue Charles I of England and return to Paris to witness the Fronde rebellion. *1651 **The English Civil War ends. *1652 **Birth of Captain Peter Blood. *1659 **Robinson Crusoe is shipwrecked. *1660 **D'Artagnan and the Three Musketeers become involved in the affair of the Man in the Iron Mask. Death of Porthos, and soon after of Athos. *1661 **Lemuel Gulliver is born. **John Ridd is born. *1666 **Margaret Cavendish navigates the Blazing World. *1673 **Death of d'Artagnan. **Captain Robert Owemuch discovers the floating isle of Scoti Moria. *1674 **Gulliver enters Emmanuel College for three years. *1677 **Gulliver is apprenticed by Mr. James Bates for four years. *1678 **Christian arrives in London from Vanity Fair. *1681 **Gulliver studies Medicine in Leyden, Netherlands. *1684 **Gulliver serves as ship's surgeon to the Swallow. *1685 **John Ridd and Lorna Doone find themselves caught up in events surrounding the Monmouth Rebellion. **Peter Blood is convicted of helping a nobleman during the rebellion against King James II and transported to Barbados. *1687 **Robinson Crusoe is rescued. *1688 **Gulliver sets up practice in London, and marries Mary Burton. *1699 **Gulliver begins his travels. 18th Century *1701 **Lemuel Gulliver finds Lilliput and Blefuscu. He later leaves on their largest warship. *1702 **Gulliver finds Brobdingnag. *1705 **Gulliver escapes Brobdingnag on a giant bird. *1709 **Gulliver finds Luggnag, Laputa and Zipang. *1711 **A mutinous crew maroons Lemuel Gulliver in Houyhnhnm land. *1715 **Gulliver ends his travels. *1719 **Birth of Nathaniel 'Natty' Bumppo. *1720 **Baron Karl Friedrich Hieronymous von Munchausen is born. *1727 **Gulliver publishes an account of his travels. *1729 **Christopher Syn is born in Kent. *1735 **Lemuel Gulliver writes his preface for the second edition of Gulliver's Travels. *1736 **While Jack Sheppard and Blueskin are working for Jonathan Wild, Dick Turpin helps the highwayman Captain Heron to reform, marry the lovely Edith Tarleton, and become the new Earl of Whitcombe. *1740 **Natty Bumppo begins adventuring. *1751 **David Balfour goes on a curious adventure. *1754 **The clergyman Doctor Syn becomes the pirate Captain Clegg. *1757 **Natty Bumppo and his Amerindian friends Uncas and Chingachgook, the last of the Mohicans, try to save Cora and Alice Munro from Hurons during the French and Indian War. *1758 **Fagin is born. *1760 **Mr Earnshaw takes an orphan boy to his estate at Wuthering Heights and names him Heathcliff. **Jim Hawkins discovers an island where treasure is found. *1768 **Wedding of Figaro. *1770 **Freemason alchemist Joseph Balsamo uses his hypnotic powers to plot the downfall of French monarchy. *1775 **Dr Syn uses his 'Scarecrow' identity for the first time. *1776 **Horatio Hornblower is born. **First submarine launched. **The Steam Engine is built. *1787 **The Headless Horseman appears in Sleepy Hollow. *1788 **The Scarlet Pimpernel fights Chauvelin *1789 **Beginning of the French Revolution. **Andre-Louis Moreau gains fame killing French aristocrats as Scaramouche. *1793 **Victor Frankenstein creates a Creature. **Sydney Carton goes to the guillotine in place of Charles Darnay. *1794 **Dr Syn is killed. *1795 **The Wold Newton incident. *1796 **Mr Darcy marries Elizabeth Bennet. **Jean Valjean is sent to the Toulon Penitentiary. *1797 **Hungarian alchemist Wilhelm Storitz discovers the secret of invisibility. 19th Century *1801 **Tenant Mr Lockwood begins to visit his landlord Heathcliff and gradually begins to discover the story of the Wuthering Heights. *1804 **Nathaniel "Natty" Bumppo dies. *1805 **Count Cyril Bezukhov dies, leaving his wealth to his illegitimate son, Pierre. **An innocent German college student, Nathanael, is driven insane through his involvement (first as a child, then as a young man) in one of the schemes of "Dr. Coppelius," a.k.a. Cagliostro. Cagliostro, posing first as Coppelius and later as "Coppola," creates an android, "Olimpia," who unbalances Nathanael and finally causes him to commit suicide. **Brigadier Gerard fights for Napoleon. **Horatio Hornblower leads the Royal Navy to victory at the Battle of Trafalgar. *1806 **The Spaniard Don Diego Vega begins adventuring as Zorro. *1809 **The Man in Grey is active in France. *1813 **Nancy is born. *1815 **February 14 - Edmond Dantes returns to France - and is soon imprisoned suspected of Bonapartist sympathies. **Lord Ruthven, a vampire, menaces a family. **Edmond Dantes is arrested in Marseilles. **Jean Valjean is freed from the Toulon Penitentiary. *1817 **Allan Quatermain is born. *1821 **Jack Dawkins is born. *1822 **Doctor Dolittle begins his veterinarian practices. **Harry Paget Flashman is born. *1826 **Oliver Twist is born. *1829 **Edmond Dantes escapes from the Chateau D'If *1832 **Paris riots which see the death of Javert, and Gavroche, grand finale of Jean Valjean, the wedding of Cosette and Marius Pontmercy. *1835 **Fagin's Gang is disbanded, and Oliver Twist is adopted. *1836 ** Arthur Gordon Pym returns from Antartica. *1838 **The Count of Monte Cristo arrives in Paris. **First photo taken. *1839 **Alleged Discovery of the Sphinx of the Ice at the South Pole. *1841 **Auguste Dupin investigates two murders occurring in the Rue Morgue. **The sailor Ishmael joins the crew of the Pequod. **Tom Sawyer has a series of adventures. *1842 **Ebenezer Scrooge is visited by ghosts. *1844 **In April, Monck Mason crosses the Atlantic on a Balloon. **Auguste Dupin locates a stolen letter. **Telegraph begun. *1845 **Sherrinford Holmes is born. *1846 **Mycroft Holmes is born. *1848 **Erik leaves France. *1849 **Count Allamistakeo, an Egyptian nobleman, is awakened in America as a result of an experiment using electricity. *1852 **Doctor Watson is born. *1854 **Sherlock Holmes is born. *1857 **Prince Dakkar (later known as Captain Nemo) takes part in the Indian Rebellion of 1857, also known as the Sepoy Mutiny. *1863 **German professor Axel Lidenbrock takes his nephew to the centre of the earth. **A.J. Raffles is born. **First balloon journey across Africa. *1864 **Hercule Poirot is born. **Prince Dakkar by this point has begun construction of the submersible boat Nautilus, which he has been designing for about seven years. **Adventures of Captain Hatteras. *1865 **Three members of the Baltimore Gun Club- Ardan, Barbicane, and Nicholl- voyage to the moon, and orbit it. **Prince Dakkar, now styling himself "Captain Nemo," launches the submersible boat "Nautilus," severing ties with any and all land-based governments and becomes a free-roaming science-pirate. *1866 **John Carter is astrally projected to Barsoom on Mars. **First reports of the Nautilus. *1867 **Captain Nemo saves Professor Arronax and his entourage. **Harry 'Bunny' Mathers is born. **Transylvanian plotter Mathias Sandorf is imprisoned, then escapes but swears revenge on those who betrayed him. *1868 **Professor Arronax and his friends escape Captain Nemo's Nautilus. **The Nautilus allegedly sinks in the Maelstrom. *1869 **Edwin Drood is murdered. *1870 **The Paris Commune, during which Erik builds his secret residence in the Paris Opera. **Birth of Fantômas. *1871 **Jack Harkaway, an orphan, carves out a niche for himself at the Pomona House School with his fists and his wits and plays vicious pranks on the faculty. *1872 **Phileas Fogg goes on a 80-day journey around the world with his new valet, Passepartout. **Basil Hallward paints a picture of Dorian Gray. **Allan Quatermain meets Ayesha, She Who Must Be Obeyed. *1874 **Arsene Raoul Lupin is born. **Sherlock Holmes solves his first case. **Jack Harkaway and his friends set out to see on the ship Fairy and begin an adventure around the world fighting pirates and brigands **Wilhelmina Murray is born. **Basil Hallward paints a sweeping naval scene to commemorate the battle between the Abraham Lincoln and the Nautilus seven years prior. **Richard Hannay is born. **Randolph Carter is born. *1875 **Lincoln Island is discovered and subsequently submerged. Captain Nemo dies. (see Notes) **Michel Strogoff delivers a secret message from Moscow to Irkutsk. *1876 **First telephone invented. **The Bellman Expedition (The Hunting of the Snark) *1877 **Jack Dawkins dies. *1878 **Electric light is invented. *1879 **Two rival futuristic cities are built. *1880 **Allan Quatermain discovers King Solomon's Mines. **Erik, the Opera ghost, menaces the Parisian Opera House. *1881 **Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson meet and move into 221b Baker Street and soon become partners in Holmes' private investigations business. **A mysterious figure begins terrorizing the Paris Opera Company for the unwanted benefit of a young singer. *1882 **A.J. Raffles begins his criminal career. **Lieutenant Gullivar Jones, of the United States Navy, is transported to Mars via a magic carpet. *1885 **18th June- Allan Quatermain dies. **Dr Henry Jekyll commits suicide. *1886 **Allan Quatermain dies. **John Carter is transferred back to Earth for a short time. **Nick Carter begins his detective career. **Robur the Conqueror demonstrates the superiority of his electric-powered flying machine, the Albatross. **Birth of Dominick Medina *1887 **Edward Prendrick is shipwrecked on the Island of Dr Moreau. *1889 **Dorian Gray is found dead. **The Gun-Club also studies a crazy scheme to move the Earth off its axis. *1890 **Count Dracula arrives in London and begins hunting which attracts the attention of the professor/vampire hunter Abraham Van Helsing. **Sherlock Holmes solves the murder of Sir Charles Baskerville. *1891 **Sherlock Holmes falls down Reichanbach Falls, and is presumed dead. **A.J. Raffles and 'Bunny' Mathers become a criminal pair. *1892 **Arsene Lupin begins his criminal career. **The Time Traveller constructs The Time Machine and departs for the year 802701. **Birth of the Nyctalope. **The scientist Orfanik uses technology to preserve the image and sound of his master's dead lover. *1893 **Hercule Poirot joins the Belgian Secret Service. **First recorded exploit of Doctor Nikola (A Bid for Fortune) **First recorded exploit of Sexton Blake (T''he Missing Millionaire'')' *1894 **Sherlock Holmes reappears in London, three years after his "death" at Reichenbach Falls. **Simon Carne adopts the identity if Klimo, the great detective. **Mowgli is adopted by a colony of wolves (''The Jungle Book). **Mr. Moto is born. **Gullivar Jones is carried to Mars and marries a princess there (Gullivar of Mars). **Andrew Blodgett 'Monk' Mayfair is born. *1895 **The first Martian invasion of Earth is thwarted when the Martians' immune systems fail to protect them against the micro-organisms of Earth. **'Bunny' Mathers goes to prison. A.J. Raffles hides in Elba and Baize Island. *1896 **Inventor Thomas Roch designs the world's first rocket-powered missile intended to be launched from a submarine. **Fah Lo Suee is born. *1897 **Hawley Griffin, a man who can become invisible, is killed. **Raffles and Bunny join forces again in London. **The events of Boothby's A Prince of Swindlers. **The 'unsinkable' liner Titan sinks. *1898 **A young Lord Peter Wimsey consults Sherlock Holmes upon the matter of a missing kitten. **A shop owner, Mr Cave, finds a crystal egg that serves as a window to Mars (Well's The Crystal Egg). **Martian tripods invade the Earth, until they are killed by the Common Cold. *1899 **Dorothy Gale first travels to Oz. **Henry "Indiana" Jones Jr. **Professor Selwyn Cavor and Mr. Bedford voyage to the moon. 20th Century *1900 **Raffles dies in the Boer War. **Philip Marlowe is born. **Sherlock Holmes goes against the elusive thief, Arsene Lupin. *1901 **Birth of Doc Savage. **Arsène Lupin is arrested at last. **Delightful scientist Zephyrin Xirdal finds a way to cause a meteor made of gold to fall to Earth. **Irma Peterson is born. *1902 **Maurice Leblanc meets Arsene Lupin and becomes his biographer. **Birth of Charles Dexter Ward. **Beginning of the adventures of investigative reporter Joseph Josephin. **Leo Vincey is reunited with Ayesha, She Who Must Be Obeyed. *1903 **Arsene Lupin encounters Sherlock Holmes. **Sherlock Holmes retires to keep bees in Fulworth, Sussex. **Professor Challenger discovers The Lost World. **A scientist unwittingly works on nefarious projects in a secret scientific city in the Sahara. **The second Professor Moriarty takes on the identity of Andrew Lumley. *1904 **Hercule Poirot resigns from Belgian Secret Service and joins the Belgian Police Force. **Leopold Bloom has an unusually active day. **Robur the Conqueror returns. *1905 **Doctor Omega goes to Mars. **The events of Ayesha: The Return of She *1906 **The first recorded case of the vigilante group 'The Four Just Men'. *1908 **Arsène Lupin fights Sherlock Holmes repeatedly, and is finally ousted from his secret lair of the Hollow Needle. **First Appearance of The Nyctalope. **The first recorded adventure of Captain Mors. **Ernst Stavro Blofeld is born. *1909 **The enigmatic King Mystery rules the Paris Underworld. *1910 **When the orbit of Comet Halley intersects with the Earth, catastrophe ensues, but the comet gasses cause an alteration of human psychology to a more rational thought-process. **Fantômas is arrested and almost guillotined. **The conspiracy of the Queen of Sabbath is exposed. **Harry Houdini has an adventure in Egypt (Lovecraft's Imprisoned With The Pharaohs) **Edward Leithen exposes the treachery of Andrew Lumley (a.k.a. the second Moriarty) in Buchan's The Power House. **The final encounter between Arsene Lupin and Sherlock Holmes. *1911 **Balaoo the Man-Ape spreads terror. **Denis Nayland Smith and Dr. Petrie encounter Fu Manchu for the first time, in Rohmer's The Insidious Dr. Fu Manchu. **First appearence of Father Brown. **The events of Stoker's The Lair of the White Worrn. *1912 **Arsène Lupin solves the secret of 813, then joins the Foreign Legion **Nancy Drew is born. *1913 **Richard Hannay defeats an assassination plot by a gang of German secret agents (The Thirty-Nine Steps) **After being framed, the amazingly strong Cheri-Bibi is sent to Devil's Island, but he manages to escape; Dr. Kanak grafts another man's face on Cheri-Bibi's, who hopes to start a new life. **Fantômas is believed to have died at sea. *1914 **Sherlock Holmes outwits the German secret service. **World War I starts. **Bruce Wayne is born. *1915 **Harry Paget Flashman dies. **Herbert West joins the army medical service in World War I to obtain access to dead bodies for his reanimation research. *1916 **James "Biggles" Bigglesworth lies about his age to enter Royal Flying Corps. **Hercule Poirot flees Belgium under German occupation and becomes a refugee in England (The Mysterious Affair at Styles). **Richard Hannay goes undercover in Germany and the Ottoman Empire to defeat a Central Powers plot to ferment an Islamic uprising against British Empire (Greenmantle). *1917 **Lord Clifford Chateley marries Constance but afterwards he is seriously wounded in the front during the First World War and permanently paralysed below the waist. **Robert Blake is born. **Steve Rogers is born. *1918 **World War I ends. *1919 **Bulldog Drummond begins adventuring. *1920 **The island of R'lyeh rises from the ocean once more. A group of sailors awakens the Great Old One, Cthulhu, from his ancient sleep. Only one survivor, Gustaf Johansen, is found by the search party sent to rescue the lost ship. *1921 **Richard Hannay defeats the plans of Dominick Medina. *1922 **Anton Zarnak begins work as a detective of the occult. *1923 **Lord Peter Wimsey solves his first murder at the Bellona Club. **The events of Christie's Murder on the Links. **The events of Lovecraft's The Rats in the Walls. *1924 **James Bond is born. **The events of Christie's The Big Four. *1925 **Hercule Poirot retires briefly. **Events of Wodehouse's The Code of the Woosters.''' *1926 **Last recorded adventure of Arsene Lupin: At age 55, Lupin fights the Mafia. **The events of Christie's Murder of Roger Ackroyd and The Murder of the Blue Train *1928 **Orlando's biography is published. **Disturbing events occur in Dunwich, Massachusetts. **The events of Lovecraft's The Dreams in the Witch-House. *1929 **Tintin visits the Soviet Union. **Doctor Watson dies. **Sam Spade solves the case of the Maltese Falcon. **Rufus T. Firefly, disguised as an explorer, uncovers the theft of a valuable painting. *1930 **Miss Marple has her first case. *1931 **The Pabodie Expedition discovers the ruins of an ancient city built by the Elder Things. **Tintin witnesses a Japanese invasion of China. **Doc Savage and his companions begin adventuring together. **Birth of Richard Grayson **King Kong is brought back to New York. *1932 **Napoleon Solo is born. *1933 **Philip Marlowe becomes a private investigator. *1935 **Lord Peter Wimsey marries Harriet Vane. *1936 **Arsene Lupin narrates his adventures on French Radio. **James Bond is at Eton. *1937 **Bruce Wayne becomes Batman. *1938 **Dr. Elwin Ransom is abducted and taken to Malacandra, or Mars. *1939 **World War II starts. **The events of Chandler's The Big Sleep. *1940 **The orphaned Dick Grayson is adopted by Bruce Wayne. *1941 **Dr. Reinstein successfully tests his serum on the volunteer, Steve Rogers. *1942-1943 **Dr. Elwin Ransom is transported to Perelandra (Venus). *1944 **Hellboy appears in East Bromwich, England. *1941 **Maurice Leblanc dies. *1945 **World War II ends. **Steve Rogers is thrown into suspended animation in the North Atlantic. *1946 **The United Network for Law and Enforcement (U.N.C.L.E) is founded. **Dr. Elwin Ransom undergoes his final adventure. *1948 **Hercule Poirot retires. **Clark Kent marries Lois Lane. *1949 **Dick Grayson leaves Gotham City for college and law school. *1950 **James Bond is assigned to the 'Double-O' section of British Intelligence, and given a 'Licence to Kill' **Bruce Wayne marries Selina Kyle. They have a child called Bruce Wayne Jr. *1951 **The Occult Wars between Adolf Hitler's Nazis and the Bureau For Paranormal Research And Defense end, with the death of Hitler himself. **The events of Fleming's Casino Royale *1952 **The events of Flemings's Live and Let Die *1953 **The events of Fleming's Moonraker and Diamonds Are Forever. *1954 **The events of Fleming's From Russia, with Love *1956 **The events of Fleming's Dr. No *1957 **The events of Fleming's Goldfinger *1959 **The events of Fleming's Thunderball **Bruce Wayne retires as the Batman. *1960 **Agent John Steed begins working with Dr. David Keel, and forms the Avengers. **Dick Grayson returns to Gotham to become the second Batman. Soon after, Bruce Wayne Jr. becomes the second Robin. *1963 **U.N.C.L.E. agents Ilya Kuryakin and Napoleon Solo begin their ongoing battle against the forces of THRUSH. **The events of Fleming's You Only Live Twice and The Man With the Golden Gun *1965 **Emma Peel joins John Steed, ushering in a new era for the Avengers. *1966 **John Drake resigns from British Intelligence, only to be abducted and taken to The Village. *1969 **The U.N. discover and evacuate the Village. *1973 **Policeman Neil Howie travels to Summerisle, in Scotland, to investigate the disappearance of a young girl. However, things quickly take a stranger turn. *1974 **Hercule Poirot dies. *1978 **Dick Grayson retires as the second Batman. *1979 **Bruce Wayne Jr. becomes the third Batman. *1982 **Fu Manchu dies. *1983 **James Bond and Napoleon Solo meet in Las Vegas. **Peter Venkman, Ray Stantz, Egon Spengler and Winston Zeddemore form the Ghostbusters. *1984 ** Winston Smith, a secretly rebellious file clerk in the Ministry of Truth, is arrested and tortured by Big Brother. *1989 **The Ghostbusters reform. 21st Century and later *2000 **Efficient international flight has been achieved by fleets of dirigibles, controlled by the Aerial Board of Control. *2001 **An extra-terrestrial obelisk is found on the moon, prompting an investigation flight to Jupiter, which is sabotaged by HAL 9000. *2010 **David Bowman, now a magnetic being, returns to Earth, and later on merges with HAL 9000. Jupiter explodes, forming Lucifer, a small sun. *2050s **World War III Notes